The feeling has a name
by kuro tsukiyo
Summary: Both Spike and Vicious manage to survive their ferocious battle. Both have injuries. Both are still rivals. And Both are in love woth the same woman and I'm not talking about Julia.
1. For Spike?

Hey dudes. V here, bringing you my very first fanfic. This is a cowboy bebop fic and takes place after "The real folk blues, part 2." Please be nice. R&R. I think that means "read and review."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Cigarettes rattled in their rectangular box as Faye Valentine realized she could never give up smoking. She recalled a memory as she gazed out the window of Bebop and into the blackness littered with a thousand stars.  
  
'Faye, do you care about ed?' Ed's childish voice rang in her ears.  
  
'It depends on my mood...' Faye replied, smiling at the short girl in front of her.  
  
'Well, if you care about Ed, you'd quit smoking.' She grabbed the cigarette out of Faye's hand. 'Dis little itty bitty thing'll kill you one day.  
  
Faye sighed. 'Better said than done, kid,'  
  
'Well, could you try?'  
  
'Hmmmmm,'  
  
Ed smiled her "adorable" smile. 'For me?'  
  
Faye cocked an eyebrow.  
  
'For you?'  
  
Faye placed her hands on her hips in disagreement.  
  
'For Spike?'  
  
A slight pump of adrenaline shot through her  
  
'N-now why would I do it for that dolt?'  
  
Ed smiled a goofy smile. You know, the one a normal person would put on when they were high. 'I dunno,' And with that, Ed skipped away and Faye's memory faded.  
  
Faye took a long drag ok the fresh cigarette in her hand and watched the smoke curl up above her head and into a large cloud and she thought of him. The one who was an idiot. The one she had called a bone-headed dolt so many times.  
  
So why was she thinking of him, she wondered? Could she be in love? No, Spike could never love her. He took of in search of Julia, his real love, Just after she fired six rounds into the ceiling. Oh yes, she remembered that. How could she forget?  
  
As Faye was pondering, she wondered where Spike was now. She was awoken from her trance as the center wing doors sprang open and Jet ran in ...With Spike on a stretcher.  
  
Faye sprung off the mustard-yellow couch and ran over, abandoning her unused cigarette.  
  
"Oh my god Jet. What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Spike is injured. He needs to get medical attention," Jet said, sweat running down his forehead. "Get this goddamned ship out of cruise control and get to the nearest hospital!"  
  
Faye ran to the control panel. "Where's the nearest one?"  
  
Jet thought as he began to bandage up Spike's abs and chest, which was badly cut and bruised.  
  
"Errr, there should be one in Callisto about 600 kilometers from here."  
  
"Alright, I'll take your word for it!" she said as she jammed the "joy stick", as she called it, forward and they sped off.  
  
~*~  
  
If there was one thing Faye hated about Callisto, it was that it was too ahead of it's time. No matter where you turned in this hospital, you would see chrome. Chrome chairs, chrome desks, chrome picture frames, chrome flower vases, and even chrome flowers. She wondered if the patients had to sleep on chrome.  
  
All her staring at the ceiling and pondering was getting her nowhere. It was a shock to her that the ceiling wasn't chrome.  
  
Faye took her attention away from the ceiling and toward Jet. He was leaning forward on the couch anxiously, twiddling his thumbs and muttering to himself.  
  
"Jet, what happened?" Faye asked.  
  
Jet's head shot up. He sighed. "I'm not exactly sure but on the way here, he was muttering something about Vicious..."  
  
"You think he went after Vicious?"  
  
"From what I can tell. I hope he got rid of that sonofabitch once and for all."  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
About another hour passed and finally the doctor treating Spike stepped out of the operating room.  
  
Jet ran over, but Faye stayed on the chrome bench. She watched as she saw the doctor talk, and Jet nod. After a few minutes, Jet came over To Faye  
  
"What's up?" she said, sitting up.  
  
Jet sighed. "His liver is badly pierced and he needs a liver transplant...."  
  
Faye's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Uh-huh. And that's not the worst part. He's slipped into coma so this would be the perfect time to do surgery." (A/n: I think I heard this line on Days of our lives.)  
  
Faye lowered her head and grinned. "What has that lunatic gotten himself into this time?"  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
So, did you like it? Did I completely screw up the story line of Cowboy Bebop? I hope not. I will admit I have not seen every episode. But, I have seen the last and I have seen enough to write about in a fanfic. So, I hoped you like it and If I get one of these reviews, I'll put up the next chapter. See ya.  
  
V 


	2. Blood every now and then

Hey people. V here, bringing you the next chapter of this story. Right, then. I would just like to thank all those people who took time out of hellacious schedule to review this thing. Ok, so, Enjoy!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
Red. What a color. It was everywhere. Shades of red background, and all over the place. But one particular place Vicious saw red was at the top of his eyes, slowly going down, a deep blood red in color.  
  
It looked real enough to be blood.  
  
Could it be his own?  
  
Muffled sound of people could be heard.  
  
"Somebody get in here! This man needs a doctor!"  
  
Who were they? They seemed so far away. What was he doing here? A flash of a scene played in his mind, of two men....they were fighting.  
  
Did this happen to him? Was he losing?  
  
The man that appeared to be him fell to the ground, bloody and wounded, his sword still clutched in his fist. Then a sentence, not more than four words, could be heard in his mind:  
  
Game over, you lose.  
  
He heard it, and he knew it was so.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Faye looked at the round clock on the wall (It too was chrome). It read 2:18 am.  
  
She rotated her body on the uncomfortable chrome bench.  
  
"Grr....." She shot up in her seat and glared at Jet who was trying to lounge on the chrome chair. "How is anyone supposed to sleep in this place?!"  
  
Jet opened his eyes. "Well, be thankful it isn't the floor."  
  
"Well, I'd rather sleep on the floor than on this excuse of a bench!"  
  
"Oh, stop your bitching. It could be worse." Jet said, crossing his arms.  
  
Evidently, the nurse at the desk overheard their conversation and walked over.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am. We have cots for non-patients who have to stay over night."  
  
Jet chuckled and muttered under his breath, "It just got worse."  
  
~ * ~  
  
Vicious didn't know where he was. All he knew was that he was on something with wheels. It was wheeling him into someplace and as he opened his eyes, he felt an excruciating pain and saw he was drenched in a crimson liquid. He saw it because she white sheet on top of him was drenched in it, too. He watched as his own blood dripped onto the floor. The last thing he could remember before blacking put were two people who appeared to be sleeping on the floor and the sound of glass shattering. It seemed that even God couldn't tell where he was at this point.  
  
~ * ~  
  
When Faye woke the next morning some four hours later, she noticed some things that were a bit out of place. The nurse wasn't at her desk, a broken picture frame (who Faye assumed belonged to the nurse) lay on the floor, and drops of blood were splattered all over the floor. Faye blinked, and turned over to wake up Jet.  
  
"Jet....Jet...wake up," she whispered. When this didn't work, she took it to the next level. "JET!!! WAKE UP YOU STUPID MORON!!!"  
  
Jet jumped up in his cot and glared at Faye. "What?!"  
  
"Look," she said pointing to the floor.  
  
"Huh?" He looked up and down the aisle at the drops of blood trailing the floor. "It's a hospital Faye. You're gonna see blood every now and then."  
  
Just after he said that, the nurse working the night shift came through the double doors. After taking off her paper mask, she said:  
  
"I hope this doesn't bother you folks. An ER patient came a little after you went to bed. The janitors don't arrive till 7...."  
  
"It's alright we're used to it."  
  
If you catch their drift.  
  
~ * ~  
  
Naturally, if you were in Spike's situation, you would be in great pain. In such pain you've never felt before. In such pain, you think you're gonna die.  
  
Spike felt this way. His life flashed before his eyes.  
  
He's four years old, coloring meaningless pictures of lines and scribbles that would make any adult smile. He's sixteen, winking at a pretty girl that he saw on the street. He's twenty-six, buying the Swordfish, his greatest ship. (A.N: How old he was when he bought the Swordfish, I truly don't know.) Another couple years have passed, and he is chasing down one of his greatest opponents who is illegally selling bottles of red stuff.  
  
And he sees now, but not what he thought he'd see. Faye.  
  
The one who had caused him so much trouble and cost him so much money. Why had he bee thinking of her, of all people. He couldn't give up, not now.  
  
After hearing nothing at all, he heard faint voices, all of which sounded like they were surrounding him.  
  
"Doctor, Doctor! He's waking up he's waking up!"  
  
No, he couldn't die. Not after waking up. That would make dieing impossible, wouldn't it?  
  
Yes, I think it would.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
Well, there's the second chapter for ya. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry the chapters are so short. I'll hopefully be back with chapter 3 soon and I'm writing an InuYasha story. Good deal, eh? Also, I would like to thank Erin, for finding a mistake I made, so I edited this chapter. See ya. 


End file.
